


The top of the ferris wheel

by kazuichipuppy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichipuppy/pseuds/kazuichipuppy
Summary: Kazuichi takes Sonia on an adventure at the amusement park, and finally decides to make a proper move on the ferris wheel.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The top of the ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!! my first fanfic....this was a doozy to write and im not even happy with it -_- i never see any sounia content because people don't like the ship and stuff like that but i wanted to write about them if things were different I suppose. i really like these two and i've always thought about a ferris wheel date fanfic so naturally i wrote it about them!! ^_^ im not sure if people will enjoy this, but i had fun writing it and that's all that matters. miss sonia and kazuichi aren't fuuuuully in character but its okay its fluffy LOL....my writing also gets a bit lazy and short towards the end so apologies for that as well T_T
> 
> anyways i plan to write more fanfic here as time goes on so i hope you at least enjoy this one until i come out with more!!! <3

Kazuichi was a nervous mess. Well, more nervous than usual. The pink haired mechanic was always on edge and skittish, but he was especially so right now. Yesterday, he had asked his precious Miss Sonia out on a date to the amusement park. He planned everything out so carefully when asking her, from greeting her as well as he could to asking her the essential question of “will you come with me to the amusement park tomorrow night?” Of course Sonia complied, as she had never been to an amusement park before, and why not spend her time there with someone she knew fairly well and was fond of, like Kazuichi? She was simply ecstatic when Kazuichi had asked her, and clapped her hands together, saying “Why of course, Souda!! I’d be honored to accompany you to this park of amusement!!” So, the two set up plans for the next evening.  
Time sure flew fast, as it was already the next evening. Kazuichi was standing at the entrance to the amusement park, fiddling on his phone. The boy wasn’t in his usual chartreuse jumpsuit, but instead, some casual clothes that fit him quite well. He wore a black hoodie with a band logo on it underneath a yellow plaid windbreaker. It was decently cold outside, so the boy was also wearing jeans (with holes in them, of course), combat boots, and a beanie that looked like it had little cat ears. Puffs of warm air left his mouth and floated into the sky as little clouds as he stood there waiting for Sonia to arrive. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Kazuichi saw a familiar blondie walking up the boardwalk to the entrance, and he immediately smiled as his face flushed a light pink.  
Sonia looked stunning in more casual clothing. She was wearing a lovely layered skirt in a deep green hue similar to her normal attire. A soft, white turtleneck sweater was slipped over her head as a locket dangled from her neck. She was also wearing a soft, zip up brown jacket with a fluffy hood. Her legs covered in lacy tights and her feet adorned with shiny black mary janes, Sonia hurried over to Kazuichi as soon as she saw him. She smiled brightly, her pink cheeks flushing in the cold.  
“Kazuichi!! Hello!! Oh my, it’s colder than I expected…” She giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear as Kazuichi stood there, smiling like a dork. “Y-yeah...I wore 2 different jackets…!! Here, are you too cold?” The mechanic began to remove his windbreaker to give to Sonia, but she quickly moved her arms up to make sure the boy kept his jacket on. “Oh no no no, you must keep it on!! I wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” Her smile was kind and loving, almost motherly, and she tilted her head to the side oh so slightly in a way that made Kazuichi’s heart melt. “Whatever you say, Miss Sonia!!” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Kazuichi had hung out with Sonia many times, but this time felt a bit different somehow…  
“S-so, do you wanna head in…?” Kazuichi asked nervously, still rubbing the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly. He was always awkward around Miss Sonia, but why was he especially so today? He snapped out of it though when Sonia took his hand in hers and started to drag him into the amusement park. “Let us go!!” She said happily, looking back at Kazuichi and smiling brightly. As he was being dragged, Kazuichi looked down at the two’s hands, and noticed how their fingers were intertwined. His face became even pinker and he smiled to himself. Sonia often held his hand, but it also felt different this time, just like their greeting. It felt warmer and softer, and very sweet. Maybe it was just because of the cold.

...

After a while of roaming the park, Kazuichi had bought Sonia some carnival food to try, like a hot dog on a stick (which she adored, although she said it tasted bad), cotton candy, and a funnel cake. They also got a giant soda with two straws and sat on a bench to share it for a bit. After some time, Sonia was eager to get on a ride. “Souda! Let’s get on that, right now!!” She exclaimed, pointing to the carousel.  
“The carousel..?? You really wanna ride that with me?! No one ever wants to ride the carousel!!” His eyes sparkled and he brought his hands into excited little fists. “The mechanics of the carousel are just amazing!! It’s so cool how they were able to figure out how to simultaneously move the horses up and down all at once together...it’s so innovative and-” The boy continued to go on and on about the mechanics behind the ride, only stopping when he realized what he was doing. “Gah!! My bad!! Enough talking, let’s get on the ride!!” He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, excited as ever to get on the ride with her. But Sonia now seemed preoccupied, as she looked into Kazuichi’s eyes with extreme fascination. “No no, tell me more!! Kazuichi, you truly are the ultimate mechanic!” She giggled, twiddling with her fingers. Hearing Sonia say this made Kazuichi go red, and he began to talk more to her about the carousel as they walked over to the corrals and stood in line.  
It wasn’t long before the two made it to the front of the line, and walked onto the ride. Kazuichi, who had been to the amusement park so many times, looked for his favorite horse. He soon found it after a bit of bustling around, and squealed with excitement. The horse was a beautiful shiny black color, with a yellow and pink saddle and other decorations. Conveniently beside it was a gorgeous white horse with a golden saddle, a horse fit for a princess. Kazuichi hurriedly hopped onto his horse, not even remembering that Sonia might need help getting on. Once he realized though, he snapped into action. “Miss Sonia!! Here, let me help you!” He grabbed her hand and walked her over to the horse, which was luckily quite close to the ground so Sonia could get on easier. He helped her swing her leg over the side of the majestic pony and settle herself on the saddle. Kazuichi smiled and let go of her hand, but Sonia quickly grabbed it back. “K-Kazuichi!! I’m a bit nervous, will you hold my hand?” She asked shakily, her eyes looking genuinely nervous. Kazuichi blushed deeply, but nodded, and tightened his grip on her hand.  
Soon, the ride jerked and the horses began to move. Sonia let out a little yelp as her horse started to go up and down, and squeezed Kazuichi’s hand lightly. He didn’t notice though, as he was watching the mechanics of the ride with a sparkle in his eye. He soon looked down when the ride started going faster, and smiled as he saw Sonia giggling as her hair blew in the breeze. His hair was rippling behind him as well, but it wasn’t nearly as silky and beautiful as how Sonia’s looked twirling in the wind. He couldn’t help but curl his fingers around Sonia’s as the ride started to speed up even more, causing Sonia to smile. The only exchange of words they made were giggles and laughs, and neither of them minded. As the ride began to slow down, the two let go of each other's hands (reluctantly), and Kazuichi hopped down from his horse. He held a hand out to Sonia and waited for her to take it, but she seemed preoccupied. She was looking at the ferris wheel with amazement on her face. “Kazuichi!!! We must get on that one next!!” She squealed, finally taking his hand.  
“T-the ferris wheel? Jeez, that one’s a bit scary though, right Miss Sonia? I mean, it goes really high up…” Kazuichi said nervously, his hands becoming sweaty. That wasn’t the reason he didn’t want to go on the ferris wheel. He was scared of what happens at the tippy top of the wheel. He knew Sonia probably had no idea about it, and that’s what made him nervous. But, if she wanted to ride the ferris wheel, there was no stopping her. Kazuichi sighed sheepishly and squeezed her hand, walking towards the ferris wheel line. “Cmon’ then, let’s get on…!!!”  
The line of the ferris wheel moved fairly quickly for the amount of people who were there, and Kazuichi didn’t like it. His hands were clammy, his forehead was sweaty, and he was chewing at his lip. The mechanic wanted to make this move, but did he really have the guts? As he and Sonia stepped into the gondola and the door was closed behind them, Sonia giggled. “Oh Souda, this is going to be so much fun!!” The gondola then started to move, as if on queue, and Sonia gasped. She immediately turned to face the window by her side, and smiled softly. The evening sun shone through the window, casting an orange glow on to Sonia’s face. She looked beautiful as she looked around at the world below, her fascinated gaze looking like a kid in a candy stre. Soon though, the two made it to the top of the wheel. Kazuichi was practically going crazy as the gondola halted to a stop at the top. But he knew what he had to do.  
“U-um...Miss S-sonia….” He stuttered, his voice cracking. He reached forwards, taking her hands in his. He inched closer and closer to her, staring into her eyes. “Yes, Kazuichi?” Sonia asked, smiling warmly at the mechanic. Seeing her smile made Kazuichi blush even deeper than he already was, as well as cause him to squeeze her hand in fear about what he had to do. Time seemed to be going so slow yet so so fast as the gondola jerked and began to move away from the top of the wheel. Kazuichi jumped in his seat, and lunged forwards, not wanting to run out of time. He planted his lips on Sonia’s nose, placing a tiny kiss there. His eyes were squeezed shut as he backed up away from the princess, and he covered his face in shame. “Waaaagh!!! I’m so sorry Miss Sonia!!! Oh fuck….what did I just do…” He looked like he was about to cry as Sonia sat there, her eyes wide as saucers. She had just realized what you do at the top of the ferris wheel…a kiss!  
Through Kazuichi’s curses and mumbles, Sonia swiftly moved forwards, grabbing Kazuichi’s wrists. He looked up at her with watery eyes, his lip quivering. Sonia brought his hands up into the air as she laid her entire body on top of Kazuichi’s, covering him like a warm blanket. She leaned close to his face, her eyes slowly closing, and kissed him deeply. The second the two’s lips met, both of the individuals felt their stomachs erupt into butterflies, and as Sonia let go of Kazuichi’s hands and moved them down to his face, the boy felt like he was going to explode from the feeling he was feeling inside of his heart and his stomach. Their lips danced on eachother like a ballet, Sonia’s lips as soft as silk and Kazuichi’s a bit chapped. As Sonia held Kazuichi’s little face in place, she broke the kiss only to take a breath, and then planted a little peck on his nose as well. She sat up, her eyes wide again as Kazuichi looked up to her, his face as red as a tomato as a little drop of drool slid down his chin from the kiss. “W-was that not what I was supposed to do?” Sonia asked, covering her mouth with her hands. “I am so sorry Kazuichi!!”  
Hearing Sonia apologize made Kazuichi sit up from his position and engulf Sonia in a tight embrace. He buried his face into her neck and laughed, his voice shaky but happier than ever. “N-n-no no no, don’t say sorry!! M-Miss Sonia, I…” He looked at her in the eyes, his hands wrapped around her neck. “Miss Sonia, I really really like you!!”  
Taken by complete surprise by not just the hug, but by Kazuichi’s words, Sonia smiled, and hugged Kazuichi tightly, taking his head and putting it in the crook of her neck. “Oh Kazuichi, me too!! I like you as well...!!” She giggled as Kazuichi’s eyes began to tear up, and eventually, little tears started falling down his face. Sonia brought her hands up to his face and wiped the tears off of his cheeks, her smile soft and kind. “M-Miss Sonia really likes some mongrel like me? God, I can’t believe it…I-is this some kind of joke??” Kazuichi smiled as he cried, but he seemed worried that Sonia was kidding. “Why would it be a joke, Kazuichi? I truly do enjoy your company more than anyone else’s...” Sonia giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear as her pale face went pink. She continued wiping Kazuichi’s tears away and placed a small kiss on his forehead.  
“Miss Sonia?” Kazuichi looked up at the princess, her motherly smile shining down on him. “Are you sure I’m not dreaming…?” He asked, a tear sliding down his cheek. “Don’t be silly!! This is real life, Kazuichi!” Sonia giggled again, and wiped his tear away. She pulled him into a hug as the gondola stopped, and held his hand tenderly. Both the princess herself and the flustered mechanic smiled and squeezed the other’s hand happily. Truly, it had been a very successful trip to the amusement park.


End file.
